


Common-Law Marriage

by EquinoxSolstice



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Chef!Jin, Consensual Infidelity, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Extramarital Affairs, Infidelity, Jin is a kept man, M/M, Marriage, NamJin are still in love, Secret Relationship, Yoongi judges them highly, Yoongi swears a lot in this, Yoongi's not having any of their affair bullshit, producer!namjoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:52:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquinoxSolstice/pseuds/EquinoxSolstice
Summary: Namjoon and Jin were like any other couple out there. 
Together. In love. Living together. Married, with matching rings and a house they called their own.
Ignore the fact that one of them has an actual, legal wife.





	

Namjoon closed his laptop with a sigh, feeling a migraine coming on just from today's work. That particular day was more headache-inducing than the others, since the company was going to have a comeback soon with one of its groups and his song was going to be the title.  

Closing his eyes wearily, he leaned back on his office chair, taking deep breaths to make the pain subside a little. He has long given up on aspirin when he started working at the young age of twenty-one, and would never take any pain reliever unless the pain was too much to handle. Namjoon turned a 180 degree and opened his eyes, seeing the bright Seoul night lights twinkle beautifully. There was one thing he liked about being a main music producer: he could request the hell out of any office he wanted as long as it brought ‘inspiration’ and ‘new ideas’. Sure, he had to climb his way up, like any other industry, but nearly ten years in, he had established a brand and reputation for himself, and it wasn’t going away anytime soon.

Relaxing despite himself, he settled more comfortably, letting the quiet atmosphere fill his senses. A soft buzz interrupted his moment of peace, however. Revolving around to face his desk, Namjoon stared at his phone. Blinking. A new text message has come through. Leaning forward to get his phone, he flipped it open to see an unidentified number as the message sender.

His handsome face wrinkled a bit, as Namjoon frowned and opened his messaging app, reading the message through.

Namjoon exhaled loudly, flipping his phone shut. With deliberate and unhurried care, he packed up his things, laptop, speakers, mixing equipment, and his smartphone. Arranging all of them neatly in his bag, he grabbed his wallet and outer coat and stood up, flinging the coat over his shoulders as he exited his office, giving a curt nod to the few others who greeted him he passed by.

As he walked through the corridor, another office opened and Min Yoongi strolled out, with a large tumbler at hand. It was the worst timing ever, they were supposed to be working overtime and meeting the other man would arouse suspicion. It was way too early for either of them to go home.

They stopped at the same time, and a heavy, awkward air settled between them. Don’t get Namjoon wrong, as artists they respected each other a hell of a lot, and they always worked together to produce the best tracks possible, but the rising eyebrow was so deeply and completely judgmental Namjoon felt heat crawling to his ears.

“Hey.” Yoongi paused, and it was so loaded Namjoon felt he was carrying bricks. “Going home already?”

“… Yeah. I have a… situation, at home.” The damning silence lasted for a few seconds. “Don’t worry hyung, I’ll meet the deadline for the song. I just… I need to go back, I left the stove burning and I need to make sure I have a house to go home.” The bullshit detector screeched loudly in Namjoon’s ears, and Yoongi made a face, like he also heard it.

“Really.” The eyebrow was still up. “Well, wouldn’t want another incident to happen again. Like it did the last ten times.”

The blush had spread down his neck now and Namjoon didn’t dare look the older in the eye. It was so heavy, the gaze on him, and Yoongi didn’t have an ounce of pity, keeping him pinned and squirming.

Finally the gaze shifted away, and Namjoon almost collapsed to his knees. “Just make sure the completed track’s up to standard. You’ve gotten the kids’ remarks, right?”

“I have.” Namjoon answered, quick and verging on desperation. “Yeah, the kids made their input, I’ll incorporate them at home.”

“Hm.” Yoongi pursed his lips and finally stepped aside, and Namjoon keenly felt like he had passed a trial. “Drive carefully. Don’t want to land another ticket for destruction of property. Keep your headlights and blinkers on.”

Namjoon nodded quickly, legs tensed. He was going to fucking marathon his way the elevator and win agold, dammit. Anything to escape Min Yoongi. He was already stepping into the elevator, the doors closing, when Yoongi made a small, casual remark.

“Say hi to hyung for me.”

Namjoon winced horribly, stopped in his tracks, breath unable to leave his lungs. The shame and guilt that crawled throughout his body was so visceral he felt nauseous. He pressed a hand against the cold, metal wall, trying to breathe.

His head won’t stop spinning.

The company knew. Well, the people who needed to know knew. This was the entertainment industry, for fuck’s sake, everyone had dirt on anyone. It was only a matter of keeping in a secret to the general public, to sidetrack the media hounding for a juicy scoop.

Dating ‘scandals’ had nothing on him.

The elevator opened at the basement. Namjoon, breathing a little easier, got his car keys and went to the parking lot, where his black sedan was waiting for him. Unlocking the car's security features, Namjoon got in, placing his bag and coat on the passenger seat. Debating for a second, he decided to place his phone on top of the passenger seat as well, before seating himself and turning on the ignition.

The quiet purr of the engine calmed him, and he expertly maneuvered himself out of the lot and into the road. As a driver, he was usually overly cautious and alert, following every rule on the road, since he got into so much accidents the government was close to tagging him as  a ‘danger to the streets’ after his seventh car accident.

But strangely, he found his mind wandering that night, taking sharp turns and speeding a bit more than usual. It was at least one hour to his destination, but he surprised himself by cutting back into half the time, killing the engine as he arrived in a modest-looking apartment complex on the other side of the city. He didn’t crash either, and that was a small blessing.

Getting out of his car, Namjoon entered the building, unmindful of the people who are taking a second glance at him. Riding the elevator to the second to the top floor, he walked towards a door on the far end on the building with slightly measured steps. Namjoon arrived in front of a wooden door, and he raised his hand to knock.

He stopped, hesitant, for a second, before doing three soft raps on the door.

The door opened a little while later, revealing a tall person with shoulders as broad as the ocean, full, pink, kissable lips. He had honey-brown hair and a soft smile, which slightly widened when he saw the person on the other side of his door.

"You came." It was a statement. It was also a little scolding, but overall pleased by Namjoon’s presence. “I thought you had overtime today.”

Namjoon simply stared at the man before him, always a little dazed when seeing him, because _Jesus Christ_ he’s beautiful. Namjoon could stare at him forever. “Uh, you said you were only free today, so I came by.” He said after a moment.

The other tilted his head slightly, still with a smile, before stepping aside and letting him into the small apartment. It was a studio-type abode, with the place looking like a well-oiled battleship. Clean and dust-free, with everything in its place, not one object out of place.

Paintings of unknown painters were plastered on the walls, as well as a couple of framed posters of Namjooon’s albums. His awards were arranged on the shelf by year, and deeper still, photos of them, hung around their bedroom. Namjoon gave the older man an affectionate glance as he saw the state of their room. “You cleaned today? It was a little messy a couple of days ago.”

"I can’t clean well when you’re here, you always mess everything up." The older said as a way of explanation, perfect lips shaped in a pout.

It made Namjoon want to kiss that pout off him and did, felt the other man chuckle deeply against his mouth. No more was said until Namjoon heard the resounding click of a door being locked shut. But instead of feeling trapped, he felt freedom as he had never felt before, for the little studio, amidst its small, cramped state, has the warmth and feel of a home, something Namjoon lacked whenever he would return to his house… and to his wife who was probably waiting for him at this moment.

Namjoon had more than once offered to buy a new, more spacious apartment for them, but the other man always declined, saying that he would feel too much like a kept man.

“Have you eaten? I’m sorry, I only have leftovers, but if you’re willing to wait another hour I can cook you something.” Jin was already taking an apron off the wall hook. Namjoon quickly held the older man’s hand to stop him, thumb running over the warmed metal on his thin, pale ring finger.

“I’m not that hungry.” He answered, somewhat truthful. He led the other into their bedroom instead, closing the door behind them. “I’m feeling up to something tonight, but I have a schedule to keep.”

“Is that so?” The other man asked, amused.

"I really have to work tonight." Namjoon murmured, noting that a pair of hands cupped his face lightly, before going upward and slowly taking off his spectacles. The world instantly blurred, but the image in front of him was as clear as day. “Someone is waiting back at my house.”

"I know." The other male said simply.

"… You also know that I have a wife." Namjoon continued, tone blasé. The other paid this no heed, as he stood in front of the earlier bespectacled male, loosening the other man's shirt and slowly pulling it up, hot hands pressing against his stomach.

"How could I not? I was the best man, remember?" The tone in which the other man said it was bemused, almost sarcastic, but not bitter.

"And you also know that she's waiting for me right now." Namjoon voice remained cool and neutral, which betrayed nothing of what he was feeling at this particular moment as the other man was literally stripping him of his clothes. The older man pressed his hands against Namjoon’s bare chest to slide around his neck, pulling him close.

"I've been waiting for you to come home, husband.” The male murmured said against his lips, his warm breath ghosting against Namjoon’s bare skin. "I missed you so much. Welcome home."

"I’m home, Jin."

It was Namjoon who answered this time, letting his rein on his self-control slacken. He immediately pulled the smaller man into a passionate, breath-taking kiss, letting his desire cloud his common sense. He felt the other man kiss back with feverish fervor, feeling the long, slender fingers bury itself in his hair. His hands wandered everywhere, to his neck, to the broad shoulders, to the lean waist and finally, still lower, letting no space come between their heated bodies.

Namjoon knew that he was some work to do and his wife was waiting for him. But as he stared at those almond-shaped eyes, hazy and clouded with need and lust and _love_ …

He found himself not giving a damn at all.

* * *

Kim Seokjin was, by all means, a person with a sense of right and wrong. He knew when to draw the line when it came to certain things that could potentially harm or hurt his family, friends and loved ones. He knew that it wasn't right to kill someone, he knew that it's right to help people when they were in distress, and followed the laws of society accordingly.

However, falling in love tended to blur the lines between right and wrong. Rationality can become insanity in an instant, and even the most logical of people would be able to do the most ridiculous things, just because they were simply in love.

So when he came to his best friend's wedding and congratulated the newlywed couple while covertly lacing the groom's fingers in his own during the reception, he felt no guilt, no regret.

Simply because he was in love with the wedding's groom.

And when he was in the veranda, exchanging deep, flavorful kisses with the said man, risking everything in a few stolen moments with the man he loved, he felt elated, joyful, even though his lover now belonged to another woman.

It helped that the groom, Kim Namjoon, was also in love with him.

As he thought about it now, being another man's mistress was the last thing he wanted in his life. His future was supposed to be set, being a trainee, debuting as an idol, working in the entertainment industry, dating when he wasn't that popular and marrying in his thirties, maybe later. But fate worked in mysterious, sometimes unpredictable ways, and now here he was, a Culinary Arts graduate, working as a sous chef in a restaurant in Gangnam, a ring in his finger though he was never married, idly stirring his drink as he waited in a small, quaint café for his beloved, who was just returning from work.

Being the 'other woman' was, at times, stressful, dangerous even, but it was the risk factor that made it so exhilarating, the unspeakable taboo of it titillating, and the challenge of it intoxicating. There was just something about being the hidden lover that made it so appealing to him, and Jin wasn't the type of person to be a homewrecker. He knew how important families were, especially with such high stakes like this, that you had everything to lose if you lost.

Truthfully, it wasn't the best life he could have, but it was the life he wanted.

He never thought that being his co-trainee-turned-lover's mistress would make his life so different, to feel that he was defying the norm so exciting. He and Namjoon had always been close; it lessened the suspicion that something inappropriate might be going on, and the fact that they're both male let people simply assume that they were just too close to be separated, and even having a wife wasn't going to ruin their relationship.

Jin chuckled. If only they knew.

Namjoon came home to him about three to four times a week, frequent enough to make him feel that _he_ was the wife and Namjoon's wife his mistress. He was amused to find out that Namjoon kept more clothes in their house than at his wife's, and that he attended to Namjoon's needs like a wife would made him think that, yes, he was certainly the spouse now, something that he teased Namjoon about countless times.

"I'll go to my mistress now, hyung."

That would always be Namjoon's parting words, playing along with him, and Jin would always give him a kiss, murmuring back his own line,

"But make sure to always come back to me, husband."

He did. Namjoon always did.

Their domestic life was quiet but fulfilling, as they talked about their work and their everyday lives like a normal couple would. Namjoon even talked about his wife openly, hiding nothing from him, something that Jin loved and appreciated about him, as they would sit down on the couch, Namjoon's head in his lap, fingering the bleached blond locks as he ran his fingers through Namjoon's hair.

Namjoon's marriage was arranged, as he came from a very strict, traditional family who allowed him to pursue his dreams on that single condition. Namjoon, in particular, didn't want it at all, having found his true love early on, and would rather be disowned than marry a girl whom he knew he would just hurt with his infidelity.

But knowing the Kim family well and fearing for his lover's future, Jin didn't allow him to choose between him and his family, supporting the engagement completely, though it pained him deeply inside to do so. Namjoon's arranged marriage was the major conflict in their relationship, and had caused more heartbreaks for the both of them than the whole time they've been together.

_"Why are you always pushing me away!? I won't allow myself to marry someone when you're going to be hurt from it! Why are you forcing me to marry someone I don't love?!"_

_"You don't understand! I won't let you choose between me and your family! Think about your future! If you choose me, your future would be ruined!"_

_"I couldn't care less, Jin! You're the most important person to me! I won't throw you away that easily!"_

_"But you have to! This is reality, Namjoon! Do you really think that your family will accept me if they learn about the truth?! If anything, they're going to blame me for turning you into like this! I don't want to hurt you if that happens!"_

_"But you're already hurting me! Why are you running away?! I thought we decided to fight through this together!"_

_"It's different this time! I don't want to see you walk that aisle, but we have no choice! Your family will hate you, and I don't want you to feel guilty of it! Please understand! I'm doing this because I love you so much that I never want you to regret loving me in return!”_

At that time, they fought every day, almost escalating to physical violence, hurt each other's feelings to the point that they both just wanted to end it all. They wanted to forgive, to forget, to return to that time when they're both happy and content, but they can't bear to take back the words they said, stubbornly holding on to their pride, both convinced that they were both right and the other wrong. Jin could never remember a time wherein he cried himself to sleep except at those times, sick of lying to himself and to his lover, regretting the words he said, wanting nothing but to be taken away to some faraway place wherein he could live peacefully with his beloved forevermore.

But reality was cruel. Jin agreed to the engagement, not that he had a choice in the matter, and to add salt to the wound, Jin was asked to be the best man, a position he accepted gracefully, not noticing the painful look in Namjoon's eyes. It was a stalemate that lasted until the night of Namjoon's engagement party, which was done in a classic 5-star hotel. Naturally, Jin was invited.

And, unable to bear the extreme loneliness and hurt he felt from always fighting about the matter with his lover, he settled the score with a compromise that had been lingering in his mind for some time, but had never thought about seriously at that point.

What would it feel like to become a man's mistress?

As expected, Namjoon quickly rejected the idea at first, the sheer disbelief on his face making Jin laugh for the first time in quite a while.

"Why not? It's a win-win situation for us."

He could never forget how Namjoon looked at that time.

"Absolutely not. You will not degrade yourself to that level, Jin. I won't allow it." Namjoon sounded so serious that time, Jin remembered with a smile. "You're the man I love, if anything, you're the one I'm supposed to be marrying, not her."

Namjoon had refused the idea, not because it was ethically and morally wrong to cheat on your lawfully-wedded wife, but because it entailed an illicit, forbidden relationship with the person he loved. Granted, Jin didn't like the sneaking around idea at first, but the idea of being Namjoon's mis– no, he used the term lover now because Namjoon didn't like it, sounded more and more appealing to him each second. If anything, it would keep his life from being a bore.

It would keep their relationship going, while keeping Namjoon in good terms with his family. It was going to be a hard task, but most men keep mistresses anyway, so why should Namjoon be any different?

Jin didn't like thought of sharing Namjoon with anyone else, but as long as he had Namjoon’s heart, he could be satisfied.

* * *

They lied on the soft bed, feeling completely and thoroughly sated. Beside Namjoon, Jin was sleeping soundly, his silken hair splayed against his lover's chest as he breathed slowly, am arm curved around the taller man's waist. Warm breath passed through parted lips, warming upunclothed skin, and Namjoon looked at the ceiling, his fingers combing through the other's sweat-drenched hair.

They should stop this. They knew he should, he must, for his life—their _lives_ —would be destroyed the moment someone found out about this secret. And yet, even as they tried to defy their bodies and their hearts, he would always come back, craving for the kisses, the touches, the feeling of utter completion they always felt whenever they are together. It was something he had never felt for a long time, and now that they got their first taste, they also knew that they were never letting go.

_But at what price?_

Namjoon looked at the man sleeping beside him in contentment. As if sensing the other's distress, the other woke up, an unfocused smile settling on his features as he rubbed his eyes, still feeling half-asleep. Even that simple gesture made Namjoon’s heart melt at the sight. "Good…" He paused to check the time. 3:18 am. "Morning." Jin turned to look at him, his eyes bright despite the look of drowsiness. "You didn't return back? Namjoon, you’re cutting it close."

Namjoon shook his head as a negative. How could he, when Jin was literally sleeping on top of him?

"You wife will be very worried about you." Jin said plainly. No tone. No emotion. Just statement of facts. Namjoon tried to work himself up to at least feel a bit guilty for deceiving his wife like this, but all he felt was complete, bone-bled satisfaction.

"You want me to leave, babe?" Namjoon queried, feeling, despite himself, a bit hurt at the implication. Jin looked thoughtful for a while, before shaking his head slowly. "Just checking." He leaned forward and placed a soft peck on Namjoon’s lips. "What will you tell her?"

"That I passed out at the office. It’s close to comeback season for my boys."

"That again? Will she buy it?"

"I've proven enough times that I can. Also, Yoongi-hyung… he’ll cover for us. He saw me leave."

"Ah, yes." Like him, Jin also winced at the mention of their mutual friend. “I’ll send him some kimchi as thanks. You two always work too hard, especially you, husband.” Jin said, always concerned, and Namjoon had to try and wipe off the silly grin on his face.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. I always eat on time and I’ll try to rest earlier.”

"You better, or I’m keeping you here until you’re healthy.” Jin said, teasing, snuggling closer. "I'm surprised, though. You actually came."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Like you said, you’re going to have a comeback soon. I thought Yoongi was going to hold you hostage in your office until the track’s finished. I was afraid that I would have to do a search and rescue operation." Jin rolled on top of him, his weight a warm blanket over Namjoon’s sweat-tinged skin.

Namjoon grimaced at the thought. Yoongi, for all he preached about not giving a fuck about what anyone else thought, was surprisingly a man with principles. He cussed Namjoon out of an inch of his life the one time they got both drunk and Namjoon finally came clean. He heard swears that wasn’t appropriate for a 19+ broadcast and _then_ some, calling him with every name in the book, some Namjoon didn’t even know _existed._

_Just divorce her already,_ Joon-ah. Yoongi had muttered, more than three sheets to the wind, giving Namjoon a stink-eye. _She deserves more than an asshole like you. And what the fuck are you doing, dragging our Jin-hyung with your depravity? He doesn’t deserve to be a homewrecker and you’re just a goddamned philandering bastard, you shitty, fucking, cock-sucking son of a—_

_Hyung’s good at that,_ Namjoon meekly interjected and Yoongi had set off on a tangent again.

Namjoon grimaced. A divorce wasn’t as good as it seemed to be. First of all, he needed a reason, and ‘living unhappily married’ wouldn’t fly with his parents. They would demand a reason why, and Namjoon would need to lie out of his ass in a way that wouldn’t put his lover in the spotlight. His wife was the perfect Korean standard: beautiful, listening to her husband, keeping house. That already would be a reason why it would be hard to ask for them to separate. Namjoon had, many times until now, considered coming out of the proverbial closet, but the love for his parents and his deathly fear of losing them always stopped them.

They were all he had in the world. They only wanted the best for him, but they were so bent on the old generation laws. Intolerance and bigotry casually ran in their family, and the one time he asked a different, more open idea, it ended with a caning.

After that, Namjoon didn’t dare ask anymore.

In the end, everything had a compromise. And Kim Namjoon had always been a pragmatic person.

At the best, Yoongi tolerated it. Because he saw how sickeningly, how deeply in love Namjoon was and how besotted Namjoon’s lover was in return. Every track Namjoon made was a dedication to his lover, the unspoken-of but still present muse. His songs were always hits, when that happened, and Yoongi had to begrudgingly admit that Namjoon’s relationship, as fucked up as it was, was mutual and with adult consent.

While the extra work made Namjoon slightly happier because that would mean that he would be away from his house for a while, it also irked him because it brought him more migraines than he had usually anticipated. And if ever Yoongi did try and took him ‘hostage’, there was no doubt in his mind that his lover would indeed do a 'search and rescue operation', as constantly worried as he was.

(It happened once. Jin was angry. Even Yoongi had covered in fear of his life—and family jewels—and Namjoon had fallen in love again so hard he produced new title song in one night. It became a massive success.)

Namjoon sighed in reply, unknowingly tightening his hold on the other.

"What’s bothering you, Joonie?" Jin asked him softly.  Namjoon considered brushing it off, but by the look on the older man's face, it was clear that any of his 'I'm fine's would definitely not take him off the hook.

Sometimes it scared him on just how much they are attuned to each other's feelings.

"I love you. That's all." He answered quietly. The other was rather taken aback by this sudden confession, but gave a real smile.

"I love you too."

Namjoon kissed his forehead and they fell into companionable silence, treasuring these moments before the time would come and they would be forced apart again. Close to 4 in the morning, Namjoon got up and redressed, heading for the door, but not before giving the other a sweet, lingering kiss that both of them would remember for a while.

"Jin?" Jin didn't realize that he had closed his eyes in nostalgic remembrance, and had opened them again to look at his obviously worried lover. "What's wrong?"

Jin sighed, smiling slightly. "Nothing, husband. Just thinking how far we got through." He reached for Namjoon’s ringed hand and laced their fingers together. "And to think that you've switched your wedding ring at the last moment."

"Well, I wasn't marrying her." Namjooon rolled his eyes slightly, pulling their joined hands up and pressing it to his lips. "The only person I would marry is you."

Jin chuckled, toying with the silver ring that nestled proudly on his lover's finger. "Does she even realize that the ring you're wearing doesn’t have her name on it?"

"I always wear it, so she wouldn't have the chance to know." Namjoon leaned forward slightly, pausing just before touching Jin’s lips, before whispering.

"And I never intend for her to find out until death do us part."

And as he received the sweet kiss from his wonderful partner, Jin couldn't help but smile in triumph. Because the wedding ring Namjoon wore, when looked at the inner side, didn't have Namjoon’s wife's first name on it, as was expected. Instead, what was engraved was a pair of familiar _hangul_ , one that was very much familiar with the both of them.

**석진**

And it was, in their own way, metaphorically flipping off the universe for thinking their love wouldn't have a happy ending.

"I'll be back." Namjoon whispered softly, and then, he was gone. Jin watched him until he closed the bedroom and apartment door and settled back in the covers again, covered by Namjoon’s scent, and he smiled.

He was sleeping well tonight.

* * *

Climbing back into his car in the middle of the night, Namjoon drove slowly back to his own house, remembering those moments before, when he was in the throes of passion with a person who frequently haunted his sleeping and waking dreams. The streets were deserted, and he wasn’t in danger of smacking on a random pavement, but Namjoon still drove as slowly as possible.

What they had was wrong, forbidden, looked down by society. He knew that.

_But the most forbidden of all fruits taste the sweetest of them all._

At this rate, Namjoon might as well be damning himself to hell.

It was his fault. Jin’s too. They knew well what they were doing. When fate decided to bring them together in one company, in one class, as co-trainees, Namjoon knew the moment that Jin opened his eyes and showed him a color deeper darker than the warmest chocolate, he was already swept away.

And he wasn’t guilty. They weren’t guilty. Not one damn bit.

So immersed with him and his thoughts he realized in time that he was already close to his house. Steering his car in the basement parking lot, Namjoon travelled up the elevator, walked up to the front door and, with his code, opened the door quietly, careful not to disturb anyone who was sleeping. Walking as silently as possible, he passed the kitchen and the dining room, and arrived at the den, where he saw that the lamp was lit.

Ah, she was awake.

"Welcome home, Namjoon-ssi." Standing there was his wife, very beautiful and almost alluring as the sky lightened up. She was wearing a silk nightdress, her long, usually braided hair now come loosely in waves.

"I'm back, Noona." Namjoon managed to greet her with the same tone he used every day, respectable, but distant. He could have said 'I'm home,' but every time he would try, the words escape him as if it was a horrible thing to say.

They say that home is where the heart is, and now, as he stared impassively at his wife, feeling nothing despite the fact that she looked quite voluptuous in her nightgown, Namjoon believed in that saying wholeheartedly. With a sudden pang, he suddenly missed the scent of vanilla and body wash that accompanied Jin wherever he went.

"You arrived quite late today, Namjoon-ssi." She was awaiting an explanation, the implication clearly stated behind her sentence. Namjoon valued honesty in all the things in the world, but now, lying to his own wife seemed to come as naturally as breathing air.

Yes, he was aware of how much of a hypocrite he was being, but he didn’t care.

"Yoongi-hyung wanted to finish our title track for the boys’ comeback as soon as possible. I fell asleep during work.” It wasn't a lie. Not really. Since Yoongi did ask him to do it. He just… took a quick detour, that's all. A long detour. "I'm sorry if I wasn't able to come home early, I drove as quickly as I can."

Was not telling the complete truth lying? Lying by omission? But truth, as Namjoon found out, was very subjective.

He had his truths, and she wasn’t going to share any of it.

"… I see." Namjoon, usually, was more perspective, than others. He could see the underlying suspicion in her eyes. "If Yoongi-ssi is the reason of your overtime, then I will have no objection. But, please tell him that it is unhealthy for my husband to stay for so long in the company."

"I appreciate your concern, Noona. He promised me that it is only for a few days, and after that, I'll be able to return to my normal schedule again, when the comeback’s done." He flinched internally as he saw the pain in her features. No matter how hard she tried, she could never make him call her by her name. Or _Yeobo_. Or _Jagiya_.

 Not when it was reserved for someone else.

"Thank goodness for that. Are you coming to bed, Namjoon?"

"Maybe later." It wasn't an outright rejection, but they both knew well enough to understand that he won't sleep with her. Not tonight. Not ever.

She loved him, Namjoon knew that. Ever since she knew that Namjoon was to be her fiancée, she loved him. But Namjoon couldn’t take the risk, acted so distant and cold towards her, so much that the suspicion was there.

That there might be another woman.

But they both also knew that Namjoon was raised to be a righteous man, moral, and would never risk the reputation of his family like that. That thought honestly comforted her and made her believe that he only acted this way around her because he was pressured to an early marriage.

Twenty-one was still a very young age to be shackled to someone for the rest of his life. They both knew that, and so she tried to be the perfect wife, being pretty, doing things close to perfection, avoiding flirting with other males… just to take one step closer to melt the ice block that was her husband.

And she failed, yet again.

Namjoon entered his bedroom, noting the presence of his wife already sleeping in their bed. He laid down, waiting for the sun to come out so he could dress and go to work early, not feeling tired despite the fact that he had done various… activities hours ago.

He turned to the side and looked at her, her wavy, long hair spilling on the white pillowcase like an angel's halo. Any normal blooded man would be crazy not to jump at this golden opportunity with such a beauty. But she could never inspire in him the same passion and desire he felt whenever he was with…

His lover. His mistress. His real wife. But Namjoon would never degrade his dignity by calling him in that way, even if Jin sometimes called himself that.

With another sigh, Namjoon laid on his back, watching the shadows of the night change slowly into morning. He found himself, again, wishing that the person lying next to him wasn't this woman that he was just forced to marry, but the person whose bed he had shared with just moments ago.

_I’ll see you again soon, wife._

**Author's Note:**

> A couple of things. First, I haven’t been posting stories lately because my personal laptop died on me and I’m heartbroken. All of my plotlines and shit are in the hard drive, and I haven’t extracted any of it yet. This I made by borrowing my sibling’s laptop and doing it start to finish. But as soon as I get a new laptop, the party’s gonna continue!
> 
> Second, for all those young, impressionable youth out there, **CHEATING IS NEVER OKAY** , no matter what circumstance. This is a **highly romanticized fiction story** , so don’t follow their steps, kiddies. It’s not a good thing, it’s a bad thing, and if you’re thinking of doing it, don’t. Talk to your significant partner about it, break up, do compromises. You’re hurting other people by doing this, so just **DON’T** , okay? Okay.
> 
> Third, this is sort of a true to life story? Since I’ve been in the mistress position myself. I, however, did not know I was a mistress, and the break-up was cool enough, I suppose. This is me just wondering what would happen if they chose me instead. So this story is special to me. Fantasy fulfillment at its finest. Also NamJin is OTP, and even marriage will not drive them apart.
> 
> Fourth, ironically, this is inspired by Taeyang’s Wedding Dress. I know, it’s old af, but a classic is a classic and I based this on the beat, not the lyrics. Like, it’s playing in the background, and Namjin’s just leaning their foreheads together, completely together and in love. Ignore the lyrics. 
> 
> Finally, I have a [tumblr](https://equinoxsolstice.tumblr.com), btw. Please feel free to poke at me there.


End file.
